Pirates of the Moon
by Earth Beast
Summary: When Serena's Pure Heart Crystal is nearly remove from her body, the crystal glow brighter. What does it mean? What if that Pure Heart is what a evil Spirit within the girl want to have more power as well as her secret followers? And why is a young man wearing a pirate outfit? During Sailor Moon S
1. Chapter 1: Pirates on the Moon

Pirates of the Moon: The curse of the Black Rex

Chapter 1: Pirates on the Moon

A sailing ship sails through the foggy sea of the Moon Kingdom. Standing on the front of the ship, is 8 years old princess name Serena, singing out of boredom. She hears the song from the planet Earth...

Fifteen men on the dead man's chest

Yo-ho-ho and the bottle of rum

Drink and the devil had done for the rest

Yo-ho-ho, and a bott-

Princess was cut off by someone grab her shoulder and turn around.

"Quiet, princess! Even the moon can be home for those cursed pirates! You don't want them to get us, do you." A sailor said.

"Young man, that's enough." Luna; the talking black cat, said.

"The Princess was singing the pirate song. It's bad luck to sing a pirate song in the open sea. Mark my words." A sailor said.

"Enough! Get back to work." Queen Serenity said as she join in.

"Aye, ma'am." A sailor said, went back to his mop and backet while he mutters, "Bad luck to have cats on board too. Even talking ones."

"Mother, who are we meeting in the sea again?" Princess Serena asked.

"You'll see." Queen Serenity said.

"Maybe I might meet a real pirate!" Princess Serena said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, my princess. But there are no pirates in the Moon Kingdom and even if there's one, he'll get what he deserve." Captain of the moon guard said as he arrive.

"I appreciate what you try to do but I don't want my only daughter to know about dead." Queen Serenity said.

"Yes, Of course. My apologies, your highness." Knight captain said before went off.

"Is someone we going to meet ever face pirates?" Princess Serena asked.

"You'll have to ask him when we see him." Queen Serenity said.

Sailor who talk with Princess, was looking ahead

"...Oh my mother of lord..." A sailor gasped with his mouth hanging open.

Everyone looked at what the sailor was looking at and gasped as well. A whole ship could be seen, all burnt up and destroyed.

"What happen?!" Queen Serenity asked in shock.

"That is or was the Sliver Moon, the strongest ship of the Moon Kingdom." A knight said.

"We can all guess what happen...Pirates!" A sailor said.

"That's nonsense! It was probably an accident." Knight captain said.

"Check through the ship and see any survivors." Queen Serenity said.

"Right away!" Knight captain said.

A while later, the knights and sailors arrive back with no survivors and the captain of the knights heading to Queen Serenity with a big, round, sliver hat which is decorated with golden ostrich feathers as a show of vanity.

"The Sliver Moon's captain." Knight captain said while sadly give his queen the hat.

Queen Serenity took the hat and stare at it with a little tear coming from her left eye.

"Mother...?" Princess Serena asked.

"I need to be alone for the while. Can you watch Serena?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Of course my queen." King Captain said.

With that, Queen Serenity head to the captain's cabin while dropping the hat. Princess Serena went to pick up the hat and walked to the front of the ship again and stared at the hat held in her hands, for the while. As she looked up, she saw a terrible ship that was completely black, but the thing that startled her the most was the flag…it appeared to have the Jolly Roger on it…

Serena suddenly woke up! Serena look around, she was in her room.

"Is something wrong, Serena?" Luna the cat asked.

Serena turn to her cat friend/guardian.

"Just a nightmare, that's all." Serena said.

"Well, you better get back to sleep. You are taking Rini and her friend, Hotaru out in the morning." Luna said.

Serena nodded before she went back to sleep.

(That chapter one of the Pirate of the Moon.

The story is on during the Sailor Moon S, right after Rini meet Hotaru.

You see, while watching the episode where Serena's nearly lost her Pure Heart Crystal, it glow bright. I know it must have made something so I come up with an idea.

Hope you like it.) 


	2. The info of the Pirate Ship

The info of the Pirate Ship

Name: Black Rex

Ship type: Large Frigate (Like the one in Sid Meier Pirates 2004)

Length: 170 feet

Speed: As her cousin; the Black Pearl

Weapons: 40 cannons

Captain: Soon-to-be Sailor Scouts(You'll see the name soon.), stolen by daughter of Edward Teach aka 'Blackbeard'

Appearance: Black ship with black sails, Jolly Rogers flag( Skull and cross swords) and dragon figurehead.


	3. Chapter 2: It's CAPTAIN

Pirates of the Moon: The curse of the Black Rex

Chapter 2: It's CAPTAIN

Inside a dark room, sitting on a throne like chair, is a seems to be a 13 years old girl. An man wearing a lab coat and have his head in shadow arrive and bow to his young mistress.

"Sovereign of Silence, how are you feeling?" A scientist asked.

"Not so well. My energy is getting weaker. I need a Pure Heart! Did you make a contact my followers?" Sovereign asked.

"Well...No. They are still looking for Pure Heart we need for their reward. But after seeing the light from the girl like that, they'll come." Scientist said.

"They'll get me the Pure Heart they need and they shall get what they want." Sovereign said.

(Meanwhile)

A small boat coming near Tokyo. Standing on the mast, is a nearly between 15 and 18 years old man, wearing white shirt, black trousers, dark brown belt with a pirate skull buckles, light limish grey boots, long light brown coat, black bandanna with red stripes, brown sash and brown leather australian hat and also wears a big Dante's Hex necklace. He's carry a pistol in his sash and sabre sword in the scabbard. Standing on his left shoulder is a peregrine falcon.

But the boat they on is sinking. A sailor grabbed a rope and slid down, grab the the bucket and starting to bail out the water. As they coming close to the city, the sailor see a sailing ship on display. After a long stare and thinking, the sailor shake his head for no.

"Not a good choice, right Thunder?" A sailor asked.

The falcon who name name is Thunder, shook his head for no.

As they're near the dock, the sailor climb off the boat and and walk off. They pass a dock shed before a harbor master come out.

"Hold it right there!" HM said.

The Sailor stop, turn and head to the HM.

"It's five yen to tie up your boat to the dock." HM said.

The sailor and HM looked to see that the boat had completely sunken.

'What boat?" A sailor asked as the HM glare at him.

"Well, I like to know your name, please." HM said, pull out a book from the shed's window and open it, ready to write the sailor's name.

The sailor place his hand in his coat as he said, "How about I give you fifty yen," pull out fifty yen cash and place them on the book, "And we forget the name."

HM look at the sailor before he take the cash and put them in his pocket and close the book as he said, "Welcome to Tokyo, 'MR Dave'."

With that, the HM and sailor who's we shall call him; 'Dave' for now, went off, but before 'Dave' went farther, he reach his arm through the shed window, took out the cash box and somehow and incredibly, pull the lid completely off and take all the cash, put down the empty box and carry on.

(Meanwhile)

Serena and Rini arrive at Hotaru's house. Serena rings the doorbell. a while later, Kaorinite; The Dr Tomoe's assistant, open the door.

"Oh, it's you two." Kaorinite said.

"Hi Kaorinite, is Hotaru home? We are going to the park." Rini said.

"Oh, I don't think so. Dr Tomoe will forbid it." Kaorinite said.

"Now, Kaorinite. That's no way to talk to our guests." Dr Tomoe said as he appear behind his assistant.

Kaorinite jump a bit as Dr Tomoe pass her.

"Hotaru will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you come in and wait?" Dr Tomoe asked.

"Thank you." Serena said before her and Rini enter the building.

(Meanwhile)

'Dave' look around near sea, looking for something.

"Don't they have any good ones around here?" 'Dave' asked.

(Meanwhile)

Serena, Rini and Hotaru arrive at the park with Serena's friends; Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino and Mina Aino.

"Hey, girls!" Serena said.

"Hi, Serena." Amy said.

"What's up?" Lita asked.

"We're heading to get some ice cream." Serena said before she put her stuffs down and walk off with Rini and Hotaru.

Just then, 'Dave' come by and walk on Raye, pushing her down.

"Excuse me, you're standing on my friend." Mina said.

"I'm terrible sorry. Didn't see her there. Next time, put her in your pocket." 'Dave' said.

"Get off me!" Raye said, about to pass her pusher off.

'Dave' flip over and land few feet away.

"Apparently someone is a really fire hothead. How could it be, smart girls such as you three, handle this one without getting burn?" 'Dave' asked.

"Just lucky, I guess." Mina said.

"Sound about right." 'Dave' then turn to Amy, "Judging by pile of books next to you, I would say you're the smart one?"

"Yes. I am. Why?" Amy asked.

"I was wondering, could you tell me where I can find a really sea worthy sailing ship?" 'Dave' asked.

"Sailing ship? You need to get out more. Those sailing ships are for display or under the sea now. All ships right now are engines or steams. There's now sailing ship that still sailing through the sea. And even so, no sailing ships can beat the engines or steams for speed." Amy said.

"Well... I've heard of one. It's suppose to be very fast, completely unstoppable and uncatchable. The Black Rex." 'Dave' said.

Amy just laughed, "Well, there's no 'real' sailing ships that can beat engines or steams ships."

"...Actually, Black Rex is the real ship." Mina said.

"No. It isn't." Lita said.

"Yes, it is. It's on the news." Mina said.

The other girls look at Mina before Raye ask, "It's on the news?!"

"Yeah." Mina said.

"That's ridiculous. It's not on the news." Amy said.

"Yes it is!" Mina said.

"Are you saying that, there's a sailing ship with black sails, crewed by some monster like people and captained by the woman, so evil, that hell itself spit back out?" Raye asked.

"No..." Mina said.

"Thought so." Raye said.

'Dave' smile, glad that's over...

"But there have be reported about a sailing ship with black sails attacked the cruise ship few months ago." Mina said.

'Oh! For Davy Jones' sake!' 'Dave' thought as he sneak away while the girls continue to argue.

"Oh! And no sailing ship crewed by some monster like people and captained by the woman, so evil, that hell itself spit back out could possibly have black sails. Therefore couldn't be any ship than a Black Rex! Is that what you're saying?" Lita asked.

Mina thought about it for the moment then say, "No."

"There you go. Like I said, there's no REAL ships that can beat engines or steams ships." Amy said before she turn to look at the Weirdo man...

Only to find out that he was gone!

"Where'd he go?" Lita asked.

"Girls, I sensed something odd about that guy..." Raye said.

Suddenly, a peregrine falcon fly down and attacking Raye! Raye scream as she try to shoo the bird away! The falcon fly off while Raye glare at it, "STUPID BIRD!"

(Meanwhile)

Serena, Rini and Hotaru are in the line for ice cream stand when suddenly, a wind blow Rini's hat off.

"My hat!" Rini yelled as she and Hotaru run after it.

'Dave' walk by and saw two girls chasing flying hat. He rise his arm and Thunder the falcon fly to his arm.

"Fetch." 'Dave' said.

Thunder then fly after the hat, grab the hat with his talons and fly back to his master.

"It got my hat." Rini said as she and Hotaru run yo 'Dave'.

"Here you go." 'Dave' said as he hand the hat to the girls.

Rini took her hat, "Thanks. Do you want to hang out? I'm Rink."

"My name is Hotaru. What's your name?" Hotaru asked.

"Dave or Davy if you like. But don't confuse the name with Davy Jones. He won't like it." 'Dave' said.

Rini and Hotaru look at their new friend in confuse.

"OK..." Hotaru just said.

"You're not from here, are you? What brings you here, Mr Dave?" Rini asked.

"Tell you what, I like you girls, so I'll tell you. I'm here to commandeer one of the sailing ships, pick up a crews from the Locker and set sails through the sea." 'Dave' said.

Rini laugh at it, "That's funny."

"Rini, I think he's telling the truth." Hotaru said.

"If he was telling the truth, he would have told us." Rini said.

"Well, Papa Sparrow always says, 'Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you'." 'Dave' said.

"That's not making any sense..." Hotaru said.

(Meanwhile)

A orange woman name Mimete from the Death Busters, just set her case. She target a lead singer.

"Let do this, Flambella!" Mimete said.

The case sudden open and rising from it, is a dragon like creature.

"Flambella!" Flambella said.

"Go!" Mimete said.

Flambella went on attacking.

(Meanwhile)

Amy just treated Raye wounds after a falcon attack. Suddenly, people run pass them. When they saw a creature, they look each other and nodded.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy said.

"Mars Star Power!" Raye said.

"Jupiter Star Power" Lita said.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina said.

With a big flash, the girls become Sailor Scots. Luna went off to find Serena.

(Meanwhile)

Serena is about to be next when she saw Luna running to her and jump on her shoulder.

"Serena, there's a monster attack." Luna whispered.

Serena nodded and went to few trees. Seeing no one is looking...

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena said.

After a big flash, She become Sailor Moon!

(Meanwhile)

Flambella just grab the singer when...

"Hold it right there!" A voice call out.

Flambella turn to see five girls.

"In the name of the moon! You're dusted!" Sailor Moon said.

Flambella suddenly, flap her wings and try to blow the Sailor Scots away. The four Sailor Scots got a good grip, but Sailor Moon was bowl away.

Meanwhile, 'Dave' was telling stories to Rini and Hotaru.

"And then they made him their chief." 'Dave' said.

Suddenly, they heard a crash nearby. They turn to see shed with broken side. Suddenly a fire somehow throw to the shed, set it on fire.

Meanwhile, after dodged the fire, the Sailor Scots stare at the monster. Then Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus attack.

"Let do this, Sailor Moon." Sailor Jupiter said.

But Sailor Moon isn't with her! Sailor Jupiter turn around to see firing shed! Meaning...

"SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

Sailor Jupiter run to jump in, but got block out by incoming fire. Flambella block the Sailor Scots to rescue her.

'Dave', Rini and Hotaru watch the battle while Rini and Hotaru are worrying about Sailor Moon in burning shed.

"Shouldn't those three up there save her or something?" 'Dave' said, pointing at three more Sailor Scots on the tree.

"They don't normally help." Rini said as she looking at Sailor Pluto.

'Dave' look at the fighting girl team, then at not fighting girl team before...

"Some team they are! Please don't lose these." 'Dave' said, Handing Rini and Hotaru his hat, long coat, pistol and sabre sword along with Thunder.

Then 'Dave' run and jump in.

With Sailor Moon, she coughing through fire smoke and then fell unconscious when 'Dave' arrive, pick her up and place her over his shoulder before make a run through the fire.

'Dave' manage to get out of the fire and lay Sailor Moon down as Rini and Hotaru join in.

"She's not breathing!" Hotaru said.

"Move!" 'Dave' said.

'Dave' then had his two fingers on Sailor Moon's chest and with a quick, hard press on, Sailor Moon sudden woke up with few coughing.

"I didn't think anyone can do that." Rini said.

"Apparently, they never been to place where best doctors are." 'Dave' said.

As Sailor Moon sat up, she see her friends in trouble.

"Thanks for the saved, kind sir. Now you three get to safety." Sailor Moon said before she join her friends.

"Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor Moon said.

With the Holy Grail, Sailor Moon become Super Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon then summon her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Sailor Moon said.

The creature scream of fear when a rainbow wave pass her then a giant heart ram her hard. Then the creature turn into dragon toy. A seed appear from it and broken, releasing dark spirit.

"Nicely done, ladies." 'Dave' said.

Just then, 'Dave' notice something on Sailor Moon's chest. 'Dave' move in close, much to Sailor Moon dislike, and see the locket. He open it and see some kind of crystal.

"Where did you get that?" 'Dave' asked.

"Get away from her!" A man's voice said.

Everyone turn to see Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon's boyfriend.

The Outer Sailor Scots join in.

"It's OK. He saved Sailor Moon life from the shed that's on fire." Rini said.

Sailor Uranus step forward, 'I believe thanks is in order." Sailor Uranus hold out her hand.

'Dave' stare it Sailor Uranus' hand before he slowly take her hand when suddenly, Sailor Uranus grab 'Dave's' hand and see a burned 'P' shape mark on him.

"Try to fool us, are you, pirate?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Rini and Hotaru look at each other, 'A real pirate!"

"I'll get the handcuff." Sailor Neptune said before went off.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury has her hand computer and her VR Visor on, "According to this, his name is Chris Orca."

"Captain KILLER Chris Orca, if you please." Killer Chris said.

"I don't see your sailing ship, so-called captain." Sailor Pluto said.

"I'm in a market. As it were." Killer Chris said.

"He said he's here to commandeer one." Rini said.

"He was telling a truth. These are his." Hotaru said as she hold out Killer Chris' stuff.

Sailor Pluto took the long coat and a hat, then hand them over to Sailor Uranus. Then she took a pistol.

"One short." Sailor Pluto said.

Sailor Pluto hand the pistol to Sailor Uranus. Then take a compress that spins out of control.

"A compress that doesn't point north." Sailor Pluto said.

"That's a gift from Papa Sparrow." Killer Chris said.

Sailor Pluto hand the compress to Sailor Uranus before take the last item, sabre sword. Sailor Pluto pull the sword out a bit to look.

"I actually thought it made of wood." Sailor Pluto said.

Sailor Pluto slide the sword back before hand it to Sailor Uranus.

"You are a strange pirate I ever seen." Sailor Pluto said.

"But you might have heard of me." Killer Chris said.

Sailor Neptune arrive back with handcuff.

"Wait! I really must protest. Pirate or not, he did save Sailor Moon's life." Rini said as Sailor Neptune.

"Good deed is not enough for a pirate." Sailor Pluto said.

Killer Chris then got behind Sailor Uranus and Neptune, after he was cuffed, "Well, you know what they always says. 'When going gets tough, the tough gets going!"

With that, after grab his stuffs, Captain Killer Chris Orca made a run for it!

"Hey!Come back here!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

But it would seem Killer Chris somehow remove the cuff and place between Uranus and Neptune!

"How...?" Neptune asked in shock and surprise.

Sailor Moon, Rini and Hotaru laugh at it.

"Well, I must be going now." Sailor Moon said before leap off.

"Come on! We need to go after that pirate!" Sailor Mars said to remianing Sailor scots.

They nodded and went off. Just then, Serena arrive with three ice creams.

"Did I miss anything?" Serena asked.

(Meanwhile)

Thunder just land on his master's shoulder.

"Ok, pal, we need to find a place to hide." Killer Chris said.

Suddenly, Killer Chris can see pair of Sailor Scots coming his way. In a quick act, Killr Chris jump through the open window of a house. Hotaru's house!

After geting up, Killer Chris look around.

"Nice place." Killer Chris said.

Just then, Killer Chris heard something behind him and he turn to see sleeping red hair woman; Kaorinite on the sofa. Killer Chris head to her qutiely then poke her few times to see if she wake up, but Kaorinite is still asleep. Killer chris turn for the second then...

"WOW!" Killer Chris Orca yelled.

But she's still asleep.

Killer Chris then went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He check the fridge, "Cool. Chocolate Cake."

After a few bites, Killer Chris then heard front door open, meaning either that red hair lady leaving or someoen coming in! Just in case, Killer Chris went to hide!.

(Done! I hope you like it and found that funny. Hope to see you all soon!) 


	4. Chapter 3: The Black Rex

Pirates of the Moon: The curse of the Black Rex

Chapter 3: The Black Rex

Serena, Rini and Hotaru enter the house.

"What a day." Serena said.

They pass the living while seeing sleeping Kaorinite on the sofa.

"As usual." Hotaru said as she and her friends head to the kitchen.

When they enter, they saw a fridge door opened.

"Not the usual." Hotaru said.

Serena then saw a brown leather australian hat hanging on the chair. Serena went to pick it up but when she nearly close to it, a blade land it's flat side on her hand. The sword belong to Killer Chris Orca.

"Do not touch the hat, please." Killer Chris said as he pick up and put on his hat.

"You again?!" Rini said.

"The Pirate!" Hotaru said.

Killer Chris stare at Serena, "Blonde one looks so familiar. Have I threated you before?"

"I don't think so." Serena said.

"Oh, OK. I love to stay and chat, but I have pirate things to do. So, if you excuse me?" Killer Chris asked as he head through the hallway.

Suddenly, Serena grab the sword from the sword wall mount display and took a stand, surprising herself and the girls.

Killer Chris however, "You sure this is wise, Blondy? A clumsy girl crossing blades with a pirate?"

"Pirates are evil" Serena said.

Killer Chris Orca slide his blade over Serena's, "Only few."

With that, Serena and Killer Chris starts parrying for the while.

"For a clumsy looking girl, you got moves. I'll give you that. But how does your footworks? If I step here..." Killer Chris crossed his foot over and moved in an imaginary circle. Serena kept up, and maintained her distance, "Very good. Now I step again." This time he went to the right completely. The pair ended up on opposite sides, with Killer Chris by the kitchen door. "Bye.

Killer Chris sheathed his sword and quickly moved to the door.

However, Serena unknowingly grab a plate and throw it like a frisbee. The plate got stuck on the door and fame, keeping the door lock. Just badly missed the pirate captain.

Killer Chris turn to Serena and made his way to her as she point the sword at him, "That's a very cool trick, Blondy. But I'm afraid that once again, you're between me and my way out. And the best part of all..." Killer Chris carefully grab Serena's blade and quicky bend it backwards, surprising Serena and girls, "You now, have no weapons."

"Serena!" Hotaru said as she throw another sword to her best friend's sister(In her mind).

Serena grab the handle and starting to parrying with Killer Chris. A while later, Killer Chris got close to Serena and they run to the wall and smash through!

"My Wall!" Hotaru said.

Killer Chris and Serena roll over Dinning Room and still parrying. They then jump to the table then parrying around til Killer Chris stomp the table side, launch Serena through the celling.

Killer Chris smile till he saw a piece of celling fall and hit the other side of the table, launch Killer Chris through the celling as well.

Rini, Hotaru and Kaorinite who woke up by hearing noises, were watching from the door way as Killer Chris launched. Hotaru's eyes sudden went widen!

"That's my room!" Hotaru said as she run up the stairs with Rini and Kaorinite follow.

When they near the door, Killer Chris and Serena smash through and running around the hall while parrying. Hotaru look through the door and see her room in a really big mess!

Killer Chris and Serena parrying for the while before Serena manage to disarm Killer Chris. However, before Serena could do anything, Thunder tackle and claw her while Killer Chris flip over her and land near Kaorinite and the girls. Killer Chris grab Rini and aim his pistol at her head. Thunder after few clawed, fly to his master and land on his shoulder.

"...That's cheating." Rini said.

"Pirate. What do you expect?" Killer Chris asked.

Killer Chris then see an open window and about made his way when Serena with few scratch marks, got in his way once again.

"Out of a way." Killer Chris said as he press his pistol on Rini's head.

Suddenly, Killer Chris gets the shock! Killer Chris fell unconscious with Dr Tomoe standing behind him, holding taser. Thunder is about to attack but Kaorinite grab it and manage to place him in a laundry basket before close the lit and place few things on the lid.

"I'll call the police." Kaorinite said.

(Night time)

"And then I grab the sword and parrying with that pirate like I know what I doing even though I never handle swords before." Serena said to her friends at Raye's place.

"That's unbelievable." Lita said.

Luna and Artemis look at each other in worry.

(Meanwhile)

Mrs Tsukino walks in the room with cups of Hot Coco.

"Here you go, girls." Mrs Tsukino said.

"Thanks for letting Hotaru stay with us till her house is fix up." Rini said.

Suddenly, Hotaru sense something.

(Meanwhile)

Raye sudden turn to the window, "I sense something bad coming from the sea."

(Meanwhile)

Dr Tomoe soon sense before his face is cover by shadow and shine glasses and he smile evilly, "They finally here."

(Meanwhile)

Outside of the sea, a black sailing ship with black sails sail to Tokyo with cannons armed and ready.

(Meanwhile)

Trista Meioh, Amara Tenou and Michelle Kaiou are walking through dark street.

"Things starting to get odd. First, Sailor Moon's Pure Heart glowed for no reason. Then suddenly, a pirate show up out of no where." Amara said.

"There is a bit familiar of Killer Chris." Trista said.

"Does the wind, sudden charge?" Michelle asked as she notices the wind charge fast.

"Odd. Very odd." Amara said.

Just then there was a loud vibration that could be felt through the air.

"What was that?" Michelle asked.

Amara quickly turned around, "CANNON FIRE!" she pushed the Michelle and Trista out of the way, dodging the blast.

"Where it come from?!" Trista asked.

(Meanwhile)

Killer Chris Orca is in his cell of prison, heard a guns firing, "I know those guns!" Killer Chris scurried to the barred window and peered through. "It's the Rex."

"The Black Rex?" A prisoner in the next cell asked. His voice wavered slightly in fear. "I've heard stories… she's been preying on ships in the middle of the ocean for nearly thousand years… and never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors, you say." Killer Chris turned to face the prisoner and smirked. "Then where do the stories come from?"

This dumbfounded them for a moment.

Cannon balls rain down on the city. Coming from the sailing ship, are group of pirates! The pirates attack very building and cause a total chaos.

(Meanwhile)

Serena and her friends run out of Raye's place and see that the Tokyo is under attack but a sailing ship with BLACK SAILS!

"Told you the Black Rex is real ship!" Mina said.

"Never mind that! We need to stop these pirates!" Raye said.

The others nodded.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

(Meanwhile)

One of the pirates, is chasing a woman when Tuxedo Mask, throw his rose, hit the pirate right on his back! The pirate fall down.

The Sailor Scouts; Inner and Outer, arrive and battle the Pirates.

(Meanwhile)

Rini and Hotaru look outside the window and see a real pirate ship attacking. Then they saw pirates heading to Serena's house!

Rini and Hotaru run to the stairs. They heard a banging sounds from the door and they see Mr Tsukino heading to it, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Mr Tsukino, Don't open the door!" Hotaru said.

But too late! Mr Tsukino open the door.

"Trick or treat." a skinny woman said before use her pistol as club, knocking him out!

Soon, the pirates runs around. That skinny woman and her big chubby male friend, saw the girls and went after them. Rini and Hotaru run to Serena's room and lock the door. The pirates banging on the door.

'This is the job for Sailor Mini Moon. But then Hotaru will see me.' Rini can tell the door will give way, 'Guess there's no choice.'

"Those pirates are going down! Moon Prism Power!" Rini said.

In front of Hotaru's eyes, Rini transform into Sailor Mini Moon. Then the door break down and those pirates run in.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon said.

Sailor Mini Moon launch the heart shape beam. Those Pirates duck to dodge.

Suddenly, a cannonball smash through the wall and nearly miss Sailor Mini Moon. But then, a piece of celling drop on Sailor Mini Moon, causing her to jump. The Chubby man then grab young Sailor Scout lock her in bear hug. The skinny woman slowly made her way to Hotaru.

"Hello, little girl." Skinny said before turn to Sailor Mini Moon, "And you too, Pinky." Skinny woman aim her pistol at Sailor Mini Moon.

But Hotaru got in between the pirate and her friend, "Parley!"

"What?" Chubby man asked.

"Parley! We invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain." Hotaru said.

"I know the code, you little brat." Skinny woman said.

"We're rogue pirates, Belle! We don't follow the code!" Chubby man said.

"That girl wants to see our captain, Brute! And she and her friend will go. We have job to do." Belle said with her pistol at Sailor Mini Moon's forehead.

(Meanwhile)

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are fighting a Pirate with an axe and sword. The Pirate then use his axe to pull Sailor Moon to him, "Say Goodbye."

Suddenly, a cannonball severed the ropes holding steel sign above him and Tuxedo Mask grab Sailor Moon and then ducked out of the way.

"Goodbye." Sailor Moon said.

Then both she and Tuxedo Mask saw group of Pirates with Hotaru and Sailor Mini Moon.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon said.

Before she and her boyfriend went to rescue them, the pirate who Tuxedo Mask killed a while ago, block the path, waving at them.

"But how?" Tuxedo Max asked in surprise.

But before anything could happen, The other pirates running, whack Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask on their heads, knocking them out cold.

(Meanwhile)

In the jail, all the prisoners quickly jumped away from the exterior wall as a cannonball flew towards it, blowing a hole in the cell next to Killer Chris'

The prisoners all jumped out and scarpered. One of them turned to Killer Chris and said, "MY sympathies, pirate friend. You've no manner of luck at all," before jumping out of the hole.

Killer Chris watch them leave, "Finally, peace and quite. Now then..." Killer Chris look at the cage door, "They no hook-and-ring hinges like before. But with just one punch can do it." With that, Killer Chris punch the door hard, breaking the door down and then Killer Chris made his escape.

When Captain Killer Chris Orca near the big bar gate, the moonlight shine in the jail place. Just then, Thunder the Falcon land on his master's shoulder.

"There you are, Thunder. Where have you been?" Killer Chris asked.

Thunder lift his right leg, showing a band from animal rescue.

"I see." Killer Chris Orca said.

Just then, couple of pirates coming in view through the bars.

"Told you this ain't the armory store house." A skinny man said.

Just then, the crazy looking beard man notices Killer Chris, "Well, well. Look who we have here, Sammy. Captain Killer Chris Orca."

Sammy smile at Killer Chris, "Last time we saw you. We killed you crew and you were left all alone on a God-forsaken island in the Moon Kingdom a lone time ago, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much, Jake."

Jake and Sammy laughs.

"Worry about your own fortunes. The lowest circle of hell is reserved for murderers like you two rats." Killer Chris said, ignoring their laughter.

They stopped, and sent Killer Chris glares. Then suddenly, Jake reach and grab Killer Chris' neck! The moonlight in the jail yard, caused Jake's arm to become demon like arm.

"So the stories are true. There IS a curse." Killer Chris said.

"You know nothing of hell." Jake said before he release pirate captain and both he and Sammy went off.

After rubbing his sore neck, Killer Chris grab the gate and pull it off.

"Papa Sparrow was right. That's a very interesting curse." Killer Chris said.

(Meanwhile)

Sailor Mini Moon and Hotaru are rowed across with the pirates and watched as they came nearer to the Black Rex.

Once they gotten onto the ship, Hotaru saw her father and Kaorinite talking to someone with them. Just then, red haired busty woman name Cruella, arrive them them and two pirates.

"I thought we're after one girl." Cruella said.

"Those two have invoked the right of parley with Captain Angelica Teach." Belle said.

Sailor Mini Moon then stepped forward, "I want to kno-" she was cut off as the Cruella slapped her across the face, "You'll speak when spoken to, you little brat."

As Hotaru check on her hero friend, a other woman, wearing black paisley vest with gold designs on it, white off-the-shoulder peasant shirt with long sleeves, flattering black corset with a gold trim, black belt with a gold designed buckle, both matching pants and knee-high boots with heels, matching hat with band, thick gold square outlined buckle, and large fluffy beige feather on it, silver ring, gold cross necklace and long burgundy jacket with black lapels, arrive with Dr Tomoe and Kaorinite. Aroubnd her shoulders, is a weasel. Then she grab Cruella's wrist.

"And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." A woman; Captain Angelica Teach, said.

Cruella look down, "Aye, Ma'am. It won't happen again."

Angelica then turn to the girls, "My apologies, Miss."

Hotaru turn to Angelica, "Captain Angelica, I want to make a request."

The pirates laugh as Angelica says, "Big words from the little girl. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave Tokyo and never come back." Hotaru said.

Angelica smirked, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Hotaru and Sailor Mini Moon looked confused, while the pirates all laughed, "That means 'no'." Angelice said, noting the look upon Girls' face.

"Fine." Hotaru sudden took the pistol from one of the pirates, move few feet away before aim the pistol on her forehead, "I'll do it."

Angelica looked at the other pirates, who were concerned. She then turned back to Hotaru and said, "A little girl means no matter to us. Why?"

"I'm what you're looking for. I know I have something evil inside of me that you'll need for something." Hoatru said.

"Have you now?" Angelica asked.

"Well... If I'm worthless then there's no point for me to live." Hotaru pull the trigger *Click!* And the pirates lunged forwards.

Angelica realized she'd been caught and eyed Hotaru carefully. She smile till she saw something shiny on Sailor Mini Moon's chest. She eyed the pinky.

"What's you name, small fry?"

"Sailor Mini Moon! That's all you get from me." Sailor Mini Moon said with a glare.

Angelica's eyes widen before she turn to her pirates with a smile, "Miss Moon!"

The Pirates all laughed and clapped, while Belle muttered, "The king."

Angelica turned back to Sailor Mini Moon, And where did you get that Locket? Family heirroom?"

"It was given to me." Sailor Mini Moon said.

Angelica then turn to Hotaru, "Very well, little girl. You come here and give me the pistol. You come with us and we'll leave that place and never return."

Hotaru stare at a female pirate captain before she step follow, giving Angelica the pistol which was then given to it's owner.

"Hotaur, don't do it!" Sailor Mini Moon said for her friend.

Hotaru turn to her hero friend, "I have to." Hotaru then turn to Angelica, "Our bargain?"

Angelica walks away while nodded to her frist-mate.

"Still the guns and stow them, Signal the others, set the flags and make good to clear port." Cruella ordered.

Hotaru run after Angelica with Sailor Mini Moon follow, "Wait! You have to take her to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren –."

Angelica turned to face her, grimacing, "First, her return to shore was not part of our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you and your friend must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you two are not. And thirdly..." Angelice knee down to Sailor Mini Moon while stoke the Locket, "The code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules. Not to mention that the code is way out-of date." Angelica quicky, grab the locket and pull it off, de-transform Sailor Mini Moon back to Rini, "Welcome aboard the Black Rex, Miss host and Miss Moon." Angelica then turn to the pirates, "Take them to my cabin!"

(Done! Hope you like it. See you all soon!) 


End file.
